


Everything has changed

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: baeksoo | cafe | red collection | fluffly/angst |Baekhyun apenas queria tomar seu café em paz, mas então lhe apareceu um esquisitão sentado no seu lugar do nada.E de repente tudo havia mudado...





	Everything has changed

O cheiro do café tomava conta do lugar inteiro assim que se passasse pela porta da frente. Era reconfortante, mas também era um pouco mais quente do que o lado de fora. O que era bom, já que o outono esse ano estava um pouco mais frio do que do ano passado. Pelo menos era desse jeito que se sentia, mesmo que não tivesse muita propriedade para falar do assunto.

Baekhyun era bem friolento.

Usava camadas e camadas de agasalho, com direito ao cachecol grosso da lufa-lufa que havia ganhado de Minseok no _Halloween_ passado. É, ele era um _nerd_ desgraçado. No momento, desgraçado e com frio! Por isso estava bem ansioso para tomar seu café o mais rápido possível.

A fila no café não era tão pequena, então pensou em guardar um lugar para que pudesse terminar de ler o maldito livro que já estava lhe dando uma dor de cabeça constante. _A Criança Amaldiçoada_ era, com certeza, um misto de sensações no seu coração. Não sabia se teria estômago para terminar, porque ele já sabia o final. Claro que já sabia. Já havia lido essa história várias e várias vezes em fanfics por aí, era mais do que premeditado. Esperava que estivesse tremendamente errado sobre sua previsão, apesar de saber que havia uma grande possibilidade para que não. Mas ia ter que pagar para ver.

Com o livro nos braços, o baixinho seguiu até um banco um pouco mais afastado na janela, todo vermelho, bem envelhecido. Deveria ter por volta de uns sessenta anos. Tá, estava exagerando. Mas era _vintage_ , no ponto do que se pode separar o _vintage_ do velho caindo aos pedaços. O que até que não era o caso ali...

Baekhyun deixou seus pertences sobre a mesa, incluindo o seu filho retangular, cheio de páginas, e menos favorito. Mas mesmo assim tinha saído dele, certo? Ou pelo menos figurativamente.

O rapaz voltou até a fila que magicamente havia diminuído bastante. Havia duas ou três pessoas ali, esperando para colocar as suas mãos em algo que fosse quente o suficiente para que aquecesse a alma daquele frio infernal. 

Alguns segundos depois, já era a sua vez. 

O atendente era bem simpático e sorria cada vez que perguntava algo para ele, como _“O que mais?”,_ e _“Vejo que você está realmente com frio, espero que o café te esquente”._ É, adorava atendentes de café porque, incrivelmente, não pareciam tão chateados com a vida como atendentes de outros serviços. Mas não podia reclamar. Como professor de literatura, Baekhyun sabia bem como a vida poderia ser um pouco amarga. Já havia vivido mil delas através dos livros.

Já com seu pedido em mãos, o loiro voltou até o seu lugar que havia reservado antes. Ou pelo menos achou que sim, pois tinha alguém sentado lá. E estava lendo o seu livro! 

Baekhyun ficou chocado.

Não disse uma palavra quando colocou o café e os três cookies de coco na mesa, como uma cara nada bem vinda. Sentou-se no banco oposto o do rapaz, e cruzou os braços prestes a brigar. Mas o rapaz nada disse. Apenas folheava o livro com calma, entretido demais para sequer perceber que havia retornado.

Foi então que decidiu se posicionar.

O professor pigarreou alto, olhando para o intruso com uma expressão nada bem-vinda.

O rapaz, que até em certo ponto parecia estranhamente com o bruxinho o qual estava lendo o livro, ergueu o nariz do seu livro com um sorriso grandioso nos lábios. Baekhyun ficou desconfortável. 

Ele até que tinha um sorriso bonitinho. 

Que malandro!

“Procurei esse livro por todo o lugar, onde foi que o achou?” A voz dele era grossa e bonita, mas aquilo não fez com que Baekhyun fosse enganado. 

O loiro torceu os lábios.

“Comprei na pré-venda. É o que normalmente se faz com _best-sellers_ , se você quiser lê-los em tempo.” O rapaz, se possível, sorriu maior ainda.

“Você é bem prevenido. Que inveja!” E foi isso.

Ele apenas voltou a ler o livro novamente, como se eles tivessem algum tipo de relação. Quem era esse cara?

“Senhor… será que pode devolver o meu livro?” O pequeno Harry Potter lhe olhou com os olhos enormes atrás das lentes redondas, como se estivesse chocado que ele fosse lhe perguntar isso.

“De jeito nenhum! Está na melhor parte!” Baekhyun estava prestes a socá-lo na cara.

Como ele poderia simplesmente sentar em um lugar reservado e, ainda por cima, mexer nas coisas de um estranho? Isso não ofendia algum código de moral ou algo assim?

Byun cruzou os braços, mais apertado que antes, até onde suas camadas de casaco lhe permitiam.

“Escuta aqui, você é um mal educado. Não quero saber se você tem o livro ou não, compre um _ebook_ se quiser. Agora, devolva o meu bebê!” Ah, ele realmente tinha dito “ _bebê_ ” em volta alta?

Não queria pagar mais micos do que já estava acostumado a pagar.

O rapaz sorriu novamente, fazendo com que Baekhyun perdesse um pouco a pose. Não era possível que o ladrãozinho tivesse um sorriso tão bonito. Deveria mesmo ser algum encantamento mágico que estava jogando sobre si.

“Eu esperava mais gentileza de um lufano, achei que eram todos gentis e amigáveis.” Baekhyun olhou para o cachecol preto e amarelo em volta do pescoço, tentando esconder um sorriso.

É, realmente era um lufano horrível. Sempre havia se perguntado se estava na casa certa ou não, mas então não havia como os cinquenta e sete testes que fizera estarem errados. Era a matemática que havia resolvido por si, não outra coisa. 

O loiro voltou com o olhar para o garoto na sua frente, ligeiramente mais calmo. 

“Olha, isso não importa. Não é certo pegar as coisas alheias e, principalmente, sentar em lugares reservados.”

“Mas eu não estou em um lugar reservado, lufano. Você está.” Baekhyun cerrou os olhos mortalmente, apontando-lhe o dedo.

“Espertinho.” O rapaz riu.

Droga, porque ele tinha que rir daquele jeito? Não era nem um pouco justo com as suas broncas. Os lábios rosados se abriam em um formato de coração bonito e bem fofo, como se fosse programado para lhe livrar das broncas alheias, tinha certeza disso.

“Escuta, porque não toma o seu café ? Posso ler rápido até chegar na sua parte, e aí leio em voz alta para nós.” 

“Nós?” Baekhyun riu alto dessa vez.

Que rapazinho mais descarado.

“Bem, posso ler em voz alta pra _mim_ , então.”

“Ou… você pode devolver o meu livro e me deixar tomar o meu café.”

“Não estou te impedindo de beber seu café. Aliás, já vai esfriar…” O loiro olhou para o café que já não soltava nenhum tipo de vapor.

Harry Potter estava certo, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Apenas pegou o copo e tomou um bom gole da bebida quente. O rapaz seguiu seus passos, sugando o canudo com algum tipo de chá gelado nos lábios. 

“Você quer um pouco?” Estava lhe oferecendo? De verdade? 

“Não, obrigado.”

“Não gosta? É bom para a digestão.” Ele esticou o braço para que o loiro pudesse pegar.

Poderia ser uma pessoa decente e recusar, até porque, não se aceita coisas de estranhos. Mas ambos estavam em uma situação tão estranha que resolveu apenas chutar o balde e fazer as vontades do pequeno Harry Potter.

Porém, assim que fez menção de pegar o copo, o rapaz o tirou do seu campo de visão com um sorriso grande no rosto.

“Não tão fácil. Preciso saber se é um potterhead de verdade.” Ele estava brincando com a sua cara?

“Você… quem é você mesmo? Quer dizer… achei que estava com a Rowling por um momento.” O rapaz sorriu novamente, presunçoso.

“Sou Do Kyungsoo, seu assistente pessoal. 23 anos, grifinório de alma mas corvinal de coração.” Ele era do tipo espertinho demais e isso tanto quanto irritava Baekhyun, quanto fazia seu coração derreter um pouco.

“Não tem como você ter duas casas.” 

“Todos temos luz e duas casas dentro de nós.” Baekhyun riu dessa vez.

“Você é incrível mesmo. Como é que pode dizer essas coisas? Não faz o menor sentido.”

“Dobledore sempre fará sentido.” O loiro riu um pouco mais.

Kyungsoo era um cara engraçado. Talvez a coisa toda de se meter como se aparatasse na vida de alguém fizesse parte do seu conceito de ser um espertinho irritante. Não era algo do qual Baekhyun estava acostumado, mas resolveu experimentar.

Já havia passado bons minutos conversando com ele, então não via porque não entrar na brincadeira.

“Que tipo de perguntas você tem pra mim?”

“Primeiramente, qual seu telefone?” Agora ele estava lhe cantando? 

Byun não conseguia parar de sorrir. Sério, quem era aquele cara?

“Você realmente quer o meu telefone? Porque eu deveria lhe dar, para início de conversa?” Ele se recostou no estofado vermelho, cruzando os braços para o loiro. 

O sorriso presunçoso não desgrudava do seu rosto.

“Bom, você, como um lufano não tão gentil, talvez precise de alguém para treinar feitiços. Eu estou me disponibilizando para isso, porque sou um grifinório muito legal e corajoso o suficiente para lidar com a sua ira.” O loiro riu de sua resposta.

Era incrivelmente doida. Como toda aquela situação.

“Você tem razão, o que eu faria sozinho em Hogwarts sem ninguém para treinar as maldições imperdoáveis?” Kyungsoo ergueu os braços em rendimento.

“Se não quisesse ajuda, era só falar.” Baekhyun sorriu, enquanto procurava por uma caneta na bolsa.

Não acreditava mesmo no que estava prestes a fazer. Considerou que aquele tipo de situação só se acontecia uma vez e por alguma razão, então resolveu arriscar. 

Anotou o número do seu telefone no guardanapo da mesa, de modo que fosse legível. Sua letra já não era a das melhores.

“Você pode me ligar nesse numero, preferencialmente no horário de almoço ou depois das 16h30. É o horário que saio da escola.”

“Você estuda?” Foi a primeira pergunta sincera que lhe fez em todo aquele tempo.

“Não, sou professor de literatura.” Do sorriu grande.

“Você é quem deveria perguntar as coisas para mim, então.”

“É. Acho que seria mais justo.”

“Mas eu ainda tenho uma questão pra você, lufano.”

“Diga-me.”

“Qual o seu lindo nome?” Baekhyun riu do seu galanteio fingido.

Parecia como aqueles galãs baratos de dramas ruins. Apenas que tinha a aparência do Harry Potter para contrastar.

“Byun Baekhyun.” 

“Oh.” Ele pousou a mão no coração, fingindo um ataque. “Seu nome é tão melodioso. Quase consigo fazer uma canção com ele.” O loiro ficou surpreso.

“O que?”

“Sou músico.” Kyungsoo riu. “Pois é... não dos bons ou conhecidos como aqueles idols magros e cheios de tanquinho. Eu nem ao menos tenho um tanquinho, mas… ainda tento.” Byun estava realmente surpreso e nem ao menos sabia porque. “Aliás, estou para te fazer um convite nesse exato momento: você, meu lufano favorito do momento, aceitaria bar ir comigo ir?” Baekhyun estava prestes a pular em cima dele, pois aquela foi a melhor talvez-cantada que havia recebido em vinte e seis anos de vida.

Todos os seus conceitos ruins sobre ele haviam acabado de ser extintos.

“Só porque você se esforçou tanto, eu aceito sim.” Ele fez uma pequena comemoração bem brega, fazendo o loiro rir.

“Será uma honra, Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sorria como se tivesse agarrado o pomo de outro que lhe fez ganhar a taça do quadribol.

A situação toda era bem maluca, mas o universo não era assim? Não tinha muito o que perder. Se estava na vida, era para ser vivida certo? Mesmo que um esquisitão aparatasse do nada na sua mesa dentro de uma cafeteria do centro da cidade em um dia frio de outono. Era tudo parte do show.

Byun notava que seu tempo já havia se esgotado. Precisava voltar para a casa, ou iria pegar trânsito no caminho. Odiava trânsito como todo mundo. 

“Infelizmente terei que acabar com o colóquio, grifinório. Preciso ir embora antes que o trânsito piore.” O rapaz se levantou, ainda com seu livro na mão.

Baekhyun já estava achando graça. Ele realmente não se incomodava em ser inconveniente, ou tinha outras definições para a palavra que o loiro desconhecia. 

“Acho que isso não será possível, Byun Baekhyun.” Disse, apontando para a janela cheia de gotículas pelo lado de fora.

Nem ao menos havia notado a tempestade que estava do lado de fora, com trovões e tudo mais. Seria um péssimo dia para o quadribol, pensou. 

“Posso lhe chamar um táxi e esperar com você. Moro aqui perto, na verdade. Então posso usar a minha pequena arma secreta.” Balançou o guarda-chuva preto que estava apoiando sua mão como uma bengala.

Baekhyun achou graça da cena.

“Você não era Dobledore? Mas tem o guarda-chuva como o Hagrid.” O garoto sorriu grande, antes de lhe enviar uma piscadela.

“Tenho meus segredos, lufano.” Com certeza ele teria muitos deles.

“Tudo bem, então.” 

“Está concordando comigo?” Fingiu surpresa “Wah, que mudança. Serei perdoado de suas maldições imperdoáveis?” O trocadilho era ridículo, mas fez o professor rir do mesmo jeito.

“Sim, está. Inclusive… pode me devolver a porcaria do livro.” O moreno olhou para a própria mão que possuía o livro grosso de capa dura.

“Não esperava que você fosse dizer isso, mas acho que não.” Baekhyun riu.

“Você está sendo sério?”

“Se eu te devolver, não tenho garantias que vou te ver de novo.” Isso era doce, um pouco mais do que estava esperando.

O rapaz voltou o olhar sincero para Baekhyun:

“E eu quero te conhecer melhor, agora.”

O professor ficou sem jeito diante daquela declaração. Ajeitou o cachecol um pouco mais perto das bochechas numa tentativa falha de se esconder. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado com aquele tipo de declaração ou aproximação, principalmente pelo rapaz ter simplesmente surgido na sua frente. Literalmente.

Após um tempo esperando pelo táxi, eles conversaram. Soube que Kyungsoo até fazia um dinheiro bom com a música, mais do que Baekhyun esperava. E, claro, várias de suas músicas tinham inspiração na saga do bruxinho mais famoso do mundo.

Baekhyun lhe contou que estava escrevendo um romance e Kyungsoo brincou que ele teria que maneirar nas lágrimas que poderia vir trazer para os leitores, já que ele era um lufano sem coração. 

Pela dúvida que estava causando sobre “ _sua verdadeira casa de hogwarts_ ” (palavras do grifinório), outro sugeriu que fizessem um teste, só para descobrir que na verdade, Byun tinha uma boa parte de sonserina dentro de si.

Isso Baekhyun não iria engolir nunca.

Agora ambos estavam debaixo do guarda-chuva na chuva grossa esperando pelo veículo chegar, já que o aplicativo avisava que faltava apenas dois minutos.

“Você ainda não terminou o café, Byun Baekhyun?” O professor franziu a testa.

“Por que continua usando meu nome inteiro?” Kyungsoo sorriu novamente, com a sua presunção absolutamente irritante.

“Eu disse que era um nome melodioso. Me faz querer repetir várias e várias vezes, como um mantra.”

“Você só está sendo brega como sempre.” O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Como é que sabe que sou brega?”

“Acho que adivinhei. De certa forma, sinto que te conheço faz tanto tempo.” Aquilo era um pouco estranho.

Cada vez que passava mais tempo com ele, sentia que eram velhos amigos se vendo pela 47a vez. Era muito esquisito, mas também era normal.

O que só tornava tudo esquisito novamente.

“Eu também…” Falou um pouco baixo. “Sinto que eu te conheço por todo esse tempo.” Baekhyun não disse mais nada.

Apenas olhava naqueles olhos redondos por trás das lentes mais redondas ainda. Não fazia o menor sentido que um clima tão agradável estivesse pairando sobre eles. Não acreditava nessas coisas de destino, então colocou a culpa na magia. É, provavelmente era mesmo.

O carro chegou, quebrando todo o encantamento. O moreno deu alguns passos, abrindo a porta do carro e segurando para o professor entrar.

Com o livro debaixo do braço, ele apenas olhava para Baekhyun com um sorriso sincero estampado na cara.

“Vou vê-lo de novo, certo?” O loiro sorriu.

“Sim. Espero pela sua ligação.” Kyungsoo alargou o sorriso de coração pro seu lado.

“Eu te mando uma coruja.” A porta do carro se fechou, separando os dois universos novamente.

Pela janela, Baekhyun via o rapaz acenando com a mão para ele, parado no meio da chuva. Isso apenas fez com que desatasse a rir.

Aquele havia sido o dia mais louco daquela semana. Talvez até mesmo da sua vida. Nunca iria esperar que um cara extremamente irritante iria crescer tanto no seu coração. Principalmente um grifinório!

Baekhyun não entendia muita coisa do que havia acontecido naquele dia, mas bastou apenas um simples nome e…

Tudo havia mudado.


End file.
